Cuando miro tus ojos
by Takari95
Summary: Cada vez que la miraba a los ojos, estaba mintiendo, mentía sin cesar. Siempre se había mantenido distante. Sin embargo, el día en que se acercó, Matt supo que ya no podría mantenerse al margen.


**-Cuando miro tus ojos -**

**Fic para Jacque – Kari y para el Proyecto 1 – 8**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son de mi propiedad como tampoco lo es la canción en la que está basado que es del grupo Saiko, "Cuando miro tus ojos"**

* * *

Fue cuando la vio marcharse con aquella pose de indignación y tristeza cuando supo que la había herido aunque ella nunca lo admitiría delante de él. Por eso se marchaba, había aprendido que no valía la pena discutir con él porque cuando estaba enfadado con el mundo tan solo podían salir de su boca palabras hirientes, envenenadas, que se clavaban como un alambre de espinas en torno al corazón.

Matt se sentó completamente descompuesto junto a Tai en la biblioteca de la Universidad donde ambos estaban estudiando para los exámenes. El moreno dejó de pintar el libro de geografía, según él la asignatura más aburrida de la carrera de ciencias políticas y miró a su amigo que venía envuelto en aquella aura de melancolía y desazón. Matt dejó sobre la mesa un paquetito de galletas, al parecer caseras, que provocó que a Tai se le hiciese la boca agua. El rubio se dio cuenta de ello, acercó la bolsa a su amigo antes de apoyar los codos sobre la mesa para dejar caer el rostro entre las manos.

─ Veo que Mimi se preocupa mucho por ti últimamente – dijo Tai en un susurro mal disimulado mientras empezaba a devorar sin compasión las pastas que había en la bolsa. Matt no dijo nada hasta que se descubrió el rostro.

─ No quiero que lo haga, no tiene porqué hacerlo – dijo el rubio tomando uno de los bolígrafos que tenía tirados por encima de los apuntes de aeronáutica. Su amigo negó con la cabeza, comió otra de las galletas como si aquello fuese una dosis de energía necesaria para pronunciar una nueva frase.

─ ¿No has pensado en que tal vez le gustas? – dijo el chico encogiéndose de hombros con sencillez –. No soy un as adivinando los sentimientos de las mujeres pero, ¿qué quieres que te diga? Normalmente, Mimi suele ser muy abierta con lo que siente, le gusta expresarlo. Supongo que desde hace tiempo le has llamado la atención así que está buscando tu punto débil. Supongo que las cosas con Michael hace tiempo que no están bien.

─ ¿Punto débil? – inquirió Matt con la vista fija en el bolígrafo azul que se tambaleaba, amenazando con perder el equilibrio, sobre los nudillos de su mano derecha.

─ El punto débil en tu barrera de hormigón armado, idiota – aquello le valió a Tai quedarse sin galletas y un codazo leve en las costillas. El chico se quejó pero Matt ignoró su gemido de dolor y su queja lastimera para que le devolviera la bolsa con las pocas galletas que quedaban.

El rubio alzó la bolsa a la altura de sus ojos para observar las galletas de chocolate en forma de estrella que se habían salvado del apetito voraz de Tai. Al mirarlas, le vino a la cabeza el rostro entristecido de Mimi cuando él le había dicho que dejara de hacer estupideces porque lo estaba estorbando. Demonios, había sido muy cruel con ella cuando Mimi no tenía la culpa de que se le estuviese echando el tiempo encima para uno de los exámenes más importantes del curso. Ahora, para colmo, se sentía el hombre más cruel y vil sobre la faz de la tierra, se sentía como si hubiese arrancado las alas a un ángel. Bueno, tal vez estaba exagerando un poco... Suspiró, unos ojos miel le vinieron esta vez a la cabeza, unos ojos cálidos. Tuvo que sacudir la cabeza varias veces, dejar las galletas en la mesa y empezar a mirar sin mirar realmente los apuntes para que aquellas imágenes saliesen de su cabeza.

Los dos amigos salieron de la biblioteca de la facultad cuando ya había anochecido. Caminaron lentamente entre una masa anodina de estudiantes que como ellos estaban estudiando muchísimo para los exámenes de finales del primer cuatrimestre. Tai iba a su lado, tecleando animadamente por teléfono, seguramente hablando con Sora que estaría en el edificio de al lado y, casi con toda seguridad, estaría intentando convencerla para que dejase de estudiar por hoy y saliese un rato con él. En cierto modo, Matt envidiaba a Tai y su manera de hacer las cosas. Cuando él cortó con Sora, Tai decidió que lo mejor era seguir siendo todos amigos, llevarse bien y estar juntos como si nada hubiese pasado. Dejó al margen sus sentimientos por conservar amistades. No obstante, no contó con que Sora empezaría a sentir cosas por él, cosas que ya sentía pero que justificaba con una simple frase: "_Es que Tai es mi mejor amigo_". Cuando se declaró, Tai antes de contestar consultó el tema con la almohada y con Matt, no estaba dispuesto a ganar una novia y perder a un amigo. Al final, todo salió bien y Tai y Sora ya llevaban casi medio año saliendo. Lo que envidiaba Matt de Tai era esa facilidad suya para tener siempre en cuenta los sentimientos de los demás, para actuar siempre de manera que se favoreciera a los otros y no a uno mismo. Él no sabía hacer eso y últimamente estaba comprobándolo con Mimi.

Estaba tan inmerso en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera se percató de que Tai se había detenido, había guardado en el móvil en el bolsillo y que estaba saludando con la mano a alguien que venía del otro lado del campus. Una cabellera pelirroja y una mano alzada destacaron entre la multitud y, poco después, el cuerpo de Sora fue visible entre los estudiantes. Sin embargo, no iba sola. Otra chica salió detrás de ella de entre la multitud y Matt enseguida reconoció a Mimi. La castaña tenía los ojos rojos y los párpados un poco hinchados. El rubio apretó en un gesto inconsciente las manos que tenía metidas en los bolsillos de los vaqueros, apretó con fuerza hasta que sintió que se estaba clavando las uñas en las palmas de las manos. Las dos muchachas llegaron adonde estaba Tai y éste señaló con el dedo el lugar donde se encontraba Matt un trecho más adelante. Matt hizo un gesto con la cabeza cuando Sora lo saludó con la mano antes de dejar caer un beso en los labios de Tai. Las dos chicas y Tai empezaron a caminar para unirse a él, todos iban en una misma dirección, al metro que los llevaría en una media hora a casa.

─ ¿Vas a venir a cenar a casa, Tai? – preguntó Sora con una sonrisa mientras entrelazaba los dedos con los del chico. Él se quedó mirando el cielo oscuro, pensó en las cosas que tenía que hacer pero finalmente aceptó.

─ Ah, por cierto, Mimi... Veo que tus dotes de cocina cada vez son mejores, tus galletas estaban fantásticas – dijo Tai con una sonrisa a la castaña que caminaba junto a Sora. La muchacha esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, más por cortesía que porque le hubiese agradado el elogio que le había dedicado Tai. Hasta un ciego se daría cuenta de que su humor no era el óptimo en aquellos momentos.

Los cuatro amigos bajaron por las escaleras, introduciéndose en el pasillo subterráneo que llevaba a los andenes. El pasillo a pesar de que era amplio estaba más que atestado, no se podía dar un paso sin que notases al que iba detrás pegado a la espalda y fueses pisando los talones al que tenías delante. El ambiente estaba cargado, olía un poco a sudor, aunque todavía era soportable. Los chicos consiguieron llegar al andén y allí por fin pudieron gozar de un poco más de espacio para al menos poder respirar.

─ Esto es estresante – se quejó Sora masajeándose con los dedos el puente de la nariz. La pobre siempre se ponía nerviosa ante las multitudes y más aún cuando se encontraba bajo tierra. Era agobiante hasta tal punto que había días que volvía a su casa con un agudo dolor de cabeza. Tai la miró de reojo, se acercó un poco y le dio un beso suave en la sien. Sora se sorprendió por el gesto, se sonrojó levemente, sonrió y desvió la mirada hacia el suelo, visiblemente avergonzada. El moreno rio suavemente. Mimi esbozó una sonrisa cariñosa, adoraba ver lo tiernos que podían llegar a ser aquellos dos, era una delicia verlos comportarse como tortolitos siendo que durante tanto tiempo habían ocultado sus sentimientos disfrazándolos de amistad.

─ Sois una monada – comentó más para sí misma que para sus amigos. Tai ni siquiera se percató del comentario y Sora, que sí se enteró, no pudo más que sonrojarse más. Matt, por su parte, se mantuvo callado. Su cabeza no estaba en esos momentos allí, estaba vagando lejos, en lugares en los que se sentía más cómodo. No obstante, la presencia de Mimi lo turbaba hasta límites insospechados e impedía que pudiera abstraerse, como siempre hacía, cuando la situación no le convenía.

El metro llegó bastante puntual, se detuvo con parsimonia frente al andén, las puertas se abrieron y empezó a vaciarse de gente. Posteriormente, los que estaban esperando en el andén volvieron a ocuparlo. Tai y Sora entraron primero y luego Matt y Mimi los secundaron. Matt optó por sacar de su mochila el móvil y los auriculares y ponerse a escuchar música, tal vez así conseguiría aislarse del mundo que era lo que llevaba intentando hacer toda la tarde casi con desesperación. La música estalló en sus oídos, lo calmó instantáneamente, lo distrajo de las preocupaciones. Cuatro paradas después, vio a Tai que lo saludaba con la mano mientras bajaba del metro, llevaba a Sora de la mano que también estaba saludando a la persona que estaba de pie a su lado. El chico bajó la cabeza, observó a Mimi. Mierda, ahora se había quedado completamente solo con ella, cosa que había estado intentando evitar después del problema con las galletas. Tragó saliva como si fuese a decir algo aunque realmente no llevaba la intención de hacerlo. A la vez, maldijo a Tai interiormente por haber decidido quedarse a cenar con Sora, por haberle dejado solo. Menudo amigo estaba hecho.

Instintivamente, miró a Mimi que seguía a su lado mirando atentamente una conversación en su móvil. El chico alcanzó a leer el nombre del emisor de los mensajes, Michael. Por la expresión de Mimi no parecían mensajes precisamente alegres, estuvo tentado de preguntarle acerca del contenido de los mismos pero, ¿para qué? ¿Qué le importaba a él los mensajes que cruzaba Mimi con aquel guaperas rubio de Nueva York? Haciéndose todas aquellas preguntas, todavía se sentía más estúpido si cabía. Sin embargo, no pudo echar otra ojeada a la pantalla del móvil de Mimi, sí definitivamente los mensajes no eran precisamente felicitaciones de Navidad sino una notificación por parte de aquel imbécil de que la dejaba. Decía que se sentía solo, que no estaba hecho para una relación a distancia y muchas tonterías más. ¿Es que este tipo no sabía que las palabras inadecuadas podían llegar a causar mucho dolor? ¿Es que no sabía que Mimi a pesar de que pareciese fuerte era una persona muy sensible? ¿Cómo había sido tan cabrón como para arrebatarle la sonrisa a una chica como ella? Se cruzó de brazos, cómo pillara a ese imbécil lo colgaba de las pelotas de una farola y luego...

Detuvo la larga letanía de amenazas que estaba a punto de proferir contra Michael, se detuvo porque se dio cuenta de que todo aquello que estaba diciendo se lo podía aplicar a sí mismo. Tuvo ganas de empezar a darse cabezazos contra la puerta del tren, a ver si dejaba de ser tan estúpido porque hoy estaba batiendo el récord.

La voz mecánica que anunciaba su parada y la de Mimi lo devolvió a la realidad y evitó que una de las puertas del metro acabara terriblemente maltrecha. Ambos bajaron en silencio, caminaron por el andén atiborrado de gente que como ellos se marchaba a sus casas. Y, empezaron a subir las escaleras que llevaban a la calle. Mimi se detuvo en seco antes de salir al darse cuenta de que estaba lloviendo copiosamente, no podía salir ahora o de lo contrario se empaparía de pies a cabeza. No estaba previsto que hoy fuera a llover así que no había cogido un paraguas ni aunque fuera uno plegable que pudiese meter en el bolso. Bien, el día no podía ir mejor. Matt también se detuvo, dubitativo. Vio por el rabillo del ojo que Mimi se sentaba en la escalera con la espalda apoyada a la pared, dispuesta a esperar que la lluvia remitiese un poco para poder irse a casa. Era ya de noche y una punzada en el lado izquierdo del pecho provocó que Matt decidiese no marcharse. Sin decir nada, se sentó un escalón por encima de ella, también con la espalda apoyada en la pared. Se colocó la capucha que llevaba su sudadera y cruzó los brazos ante el pecho. La castaña se sorprendió gratamente por el gesto de Matt.

─ ¿Te vas a quedar hasta que pare la lluvia? - preguntó ella en voz baja mientras jugueteaba con el móvil que todavía no había guardado en el bolsillo. El chico se quitó uno de los auriculares, asintió con firmeza –. Menos mal porque no me apetecía estar sola – dijo ella con la voz un tanto temblorosa.

─ ¿Por qué te tiembla la voz? – interrogó Matt. Suponía que conocía la razón, la había leído en el móvil de Mimi pero no era tan tonto como para delatarse a sí mismo.

─ Porque hoy no ha sido mi día perfecto – aquella frase disparó la curiosidad de Matt. Demonios, ella y su facilidad para desequilibrarlo. Ella y su facilidad para confundirlo. Ella y su dulzura. Ella. Ella. Ella. La chica alzó la mirada hacia él, Matt se quedó mirando sus ojos, cálidos. Le dio la sensación de que podía bucear en ellos, bucear hondo... Hasta quedar atrapado, irremediablemente. Quedó atrapado por la ternura que desprendían, empañada de tristeza. Tuvo que sacudir la cabeza para volver a la realidad –. ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Mimi colocando una mano en su brazo. Matt la miró, asintió y no rechazó el contacto. Ella tampoco se molestó en retirar la mano de donde estaba.

─ ¿Acaso algún día es tu día perfecto? – la curiosidad mató al gato.

─Sí, muchos lo son. Pero, hoy me han sucedido una serie de cosas un tanto desagradables. Mira, mi madre me ha llamado para decirme que ella y mi padre se han ido a casa de la abuela que se ha puesto enferma. Luego, a media mañana, me han notificado con un correo electrónico que tengo que hacer la recuperación de un examen. Y, luego, después de comer – el rostro de ella se ensombreció levemente –. Michael me ha mandado una serie de mensajes para decirme que lo nuestro ha terminado, c'est fini, se acabó, our relationship is finished. Al final, lo único que he hecho ha sido pagarlo todo contigo y tirarte un paquete de galletas a la cara – dijo desviando la mirada.

─ Lo siento, no lo sabía – dijo Matt, suavemente. Aunque no pudo evitar que cierto regocijo al saber que Michael había desaparecido de la vida de Mimi. Demonios, ¿regocijo? ¿Por qué se sentía tan eufórico? A él no le gustaba Mimi.

─ Tampoco tenías por qué saberlo, no eres adivino. Siento cómo me he comportado esta tarde.

─ Creo que yo tampoco he dicho nada que haya ayudado a la situación – ambos se quedaron en silencio. No un silencio incómodo sino más bien todo lo contrario. La mano de Mimi seguía apoyada con suavidad en el brazo de Matt.

─ Parece que ya ha dejado de llover – dijo la joven señalando el cielo oscuro. Era cierto, ya no se escuchaban las gotas de lluvia al impactar de manera intermitente contra el asfalto. La chica se levantó, se sacudió el polvo que se le había quedado pegado a la tela de los vaqueros y tomó su bolso que había dejado en el suelo junto a ella. Esbozó una sonrisa e hizo un gesto con la cabeza. Matt se levantó también y ambos salieron a la calle. El ambiente era húmedo, Mimi se frotó los brazos con las manos. La castaña empezó a caminar con diligencia hacia su casa, Matt iba a su lado con las manos metidas en los bolsillos, parecía despreocupado, daba la sensación de que se había quitado un auténtico peso de encima. Poco después, llegaron a la esquina en la que se bifurcaban los caminos, Mimi se detuvo para despedirse de él pero Matt siguió andando, en dirección a la casa de Mimi. La chica abrió la boca, iba a decir algo, murmurar un "gracias" o "no es necesario que lo acompañes" pero lo único que pudo hacer fue sonrojarse y sonreír tímidamente al chico.

Matt no tenía intención de dejarla sola de noche. Es verdad que todavía no era muy tarde pero ya estaba todo oscuro y, además, él tampoco tenía nada mejor que hacer. Bueno, en realidad tenía mucho que hacer como por ejemplo estudiar pero simplemente no le apetecía. Además, le resultaba agradable la compañía de Mimi, se había quitado un peso de encima al saber que ella no estaba enfadada con él. Sin embargo, ninguna de esas cosas las admitiría jamás.

─ ¿Te queda mucho para acabar los exámenes? – preguntó ella, mirándolo con interés.

─ No – él hizo una pausa – la verdad es que solo me queda un examen pero... esta tarde no podía concentrarme, no sé, es complicado...

─ ¿Cuándo tienes el examen? – siguió preguntando ella.

─ Falta poco, solo dos días – ella asintió tomando nota de aquel dato. La chica alzó el rostro hacia el cielo oscuro y una gota de lluvia se estrelló sobre la punta de su nariz. En menos de treinta segundos, una fuerte lluvia estaba cayendo de nuevo, empapándolos por completo.

─ Oh, vaya...

─ Demonios – murmuró él, arrepintiéndose un poco de no haberse dirigido directamente a su casa. Mimi lo cogió de la mano y empezó a correr tirando de él. El chico la siguió hasta que quedaron refugiados en el portal de ella donde se detuvieron resoplando con fuerza. Mimi abrió el bolso buscando las llaves entre los papeles mojados, los bolis y el set de maquillaje.

─ Vamos, sube – dijo haciendo un gesto con la cabeza a Matt para que la siguiese. Él intentó replicar pero una mirada de Mimi bastó para que no lo hiciese. Los dos jóvenes subieron por las escaleras dejando un reguero de agua tras ellos, sus ropas estaban tan mojadas que parecía que pasaban toneladas y el frío se le estaba calando en los huesos. Mimi llegó al rellano, se apresuró a encender la luz para poder meter la llave en la cerradura y acceder a su apartamento. El rubio esperó pacientemente hasta que ella abrió y lo invitó a pasar con un gesto de la mano. Cada uno de sus pasos iba acompañado del sonido de las gotas de agua chocando contra el suelo del pasillo del apartamento de Mimi. La muchacha dejó su bolsa en el suelo, junto al sofá. Estiró el brazo para que Matt le tendiese su macuto y el chico se lo dio sin decir nada. A Mimi le castañeaban por el frío. Aquello provocó la risa de Matt, fue tan espontánea y natural que a Mimi la pilló desprevenida. Matt esbozó una sonrisa sesgada y no comentó nada. La joven se apresuró a ir a por toallas al baño, no hacía ni dos segundos que había desaparecido por el pasillo cuando se oyó un grito. Matt dio un respingo, abandonó el salón, siguió el rastro de agua que había dejado Mimi hasta el baño y cuando llegó al pequeño cuarto de baño se la encontró en el suelo, por lo visto, había resbalado. La chica se estaba masajeando la cabeza, él se agachó y la ayudó a levantarse. Luego, se ocupó de bajar las toallas de un estante del armario que había pegado a la pared. Mimi murmuró un breve gracias y lo acompañó de nuevo al salón. Matt dejó las toallas sobre el sofá.

─ Siento mucho que te hayas empapado por acompañarme, perdón – dijo ella bajando un poco la cabeza. Al hacerlo, parte de su cabello mojado se le pegó a la cara y al cuello. Matt se aproximó a ella, con un roce de dedos apartó el pelo de ella hacia atrás. Al hacerlo, sus dedos tocaron levemente la piel de la mejilla de ella y provocó que a la chica se le cortase momentáneamente la respiración. Nunca se había sentido tan cerca de Matt. Él retiró la mano con rapidez, un agradable calambre le recorrió el brazo de arriba abajo, quiso apartar la mirada antes de que Mimi alzase los ojos pero no pudo. Verla allí, ante él, empapada, estaba despertando en él una serie de sensaciones que nunca había imaginado que… Se sentía completamente perdido, ¿qué debía decir?, ¿qué debía hacer? Los ojos de ella la atraparon nuevamente, tal y como había ocurrido hacía un rato en las escaleras de la estación o aquella tarde cuando ella había acudido a traerle las galletas que había cocinado. O cuando el día anterior lo había mirado con intensidad desde el otro lado de la mesa de la biblioteca. O como cuando... la semana anterior… Dios, llevaba ya mucho tiempo pasando… Cada vez que la miraba a los ojos… Quería seguir así, quería seguir mintiendo… Él no podía sentir nada por ella, ¿verdad? Nada de nada. Matt se llevó una mano a la cabeza, se apartó el pelo mojado hacia atrás, el cabello se le quedó de punta. Mimi esbozó una sonrisa –. Estás muy guapo así…

Los ojos azules de Matt se clavaron en ella, el chico esbozó una sonrisa despreocupada, antes de resoplar y aproximarse un paso hacia ella. Solo había una manera de comprobar qué estaba sucediendo, solo una le iba a permitir saber si estaba siendo sincero o estaba mintiéndole a todos, incluso a Dios, como un bellaco. La tomó de la cintura con una mano, la otra la llevó a la nuca de ella donde los dedos se enredaron en el pelo húmedo de ella, jugueteando con los tirabuzones castaños. Se inclinó levemente sobre ella, pegando su cuerpo contra el de Mimi antes de bajar la cabeza.

─Matt… – el susurro de ella contra sus labios lo contuvo momentáneamente. Sin embargo, al ver como ella lo cogía por la sudadera para aproximarlo más, esbozó una sonrisa. Sus labios se unieron a los de ella, el contacto fue electrizante, distinto. Ella lo acercó más para profundizar el beso, para hacerlo más intenso. Él no se negó, acarició los labios de Mimi con la lengua, con parsimonia. No recordaba haber disfrutado tanto con un beso desde hacía mucho y no estaba nada mal. Cerró los ojos que hasta ahora había mantenido entreabiertos, se dejó llevar, el suave olor de Mimi lo embriagó. Lo dejó extasiado, lo volvió loco. Exploró su boca, besó sus labios con avidez. No supo el momento en el que el experimento se convirtió en una necesidad y, ésta a su vez, en un auténtico placer. Intentó separarse levemente para poder comprobar la reacción de ella. En cuanto sus rostros se distanciaron, Mimi pestañeó, como si no se creyera lo que acababa de pasar. Lo miró a los ojos. Matt pensó que cada vez que la había mirado a los ojos había estado mintiendo, había estado ocultando lo que sentía por ella. Por eso, le dolía que ella se molestara. Por eso, no podía concentrarse aquella tarde. Por eso, se preocupaba por aquella chica chillona y rosa. Por eso, quería colgar de las pelotas a Michael y a todos aquellos que se atreviesen a hacerle daño. Lo que sentía por ella estaba ahí, latiendo, ya no podía obviarlo. Mimi se distanció un poco más, como pidiendo espacio, él se lo cedió empezando a pensar que acababa de cometer la estupidez más grande de su vida. ¿No sabía seguir siendo distante? ¿Seguir conteniéndose?

─ Lo siento – dijo él apoyándose en el respaldo del sofá que había a su espalda – No debería haberlo hecho – Ahí estaba, aquel sentimiento que siempre lo frenaba. Tomó una toalla, se dirigió hacia el cuarto de baño para quitarse al menos la sudadera que todavía goteaba. Llegó al cuarto donde hacía diez minutos había recogido a Mimi del suelo. Apoyó la cabeza contra la pared, el azulejo estaba frío, aquello pareció tranquilizarlo, le ayudó a ordenar las ideas. Unos minutos después volvió a salir, solamente con la camiseta que estaba húmeda y se pegaba a su cuerpo. Mimi estaba en el centro del salón, donde la había dejado, tenía el móvil entre las manos, estaba escribiendo. Matt se aclaró la garganta y al oírlo carraspear ella se giró. Tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

─Tengo que irme – susurró el rubio antes de que ella dijese nada. El chico se apresuró para coger su macuto que estaba en el suelo donde lo había dejado Mimi. Caminó con rapidez hacia la puerta, la abrió y mientras cruzaba el umbral, sintió una mano pequeña aferrándose a su muñeca. Había cometido un error terrible al besarla, los había hecho caer a ambos desde lo alto de un precipicio de cabeza a un abismo.

─Matt, espera – con un gesto sutil él se apartó de ella antes de girarse a mirarla.

─Te lo he dicho, no debería haberlo hecho. Sé que te gusta Michael. Eso solo ha sido un impulso, te he visto tan… vulnerable – sacudió la cabeza pero no dijo nada, se limitó a desviar la mirada. No quería mirarla a los ojos porque ya no sería capaz de ocultar unos sentimientos que habían aflorado en su interior con el beso que habían compartido.

─¿Quieres decir que no ha significado nada para ti? – preguntó ella y Matt notó que la voz le temblaba levemente – ¿Crees todavía que sigo enamorada de Michael?

Él no dijo nada más, simplemente dio media vuelta y se limitó a marcharse de allí, con la sudadera colgando del hombro y el pelo, todavía húmedo, alborotado. Mimi se apoyó sin fuerzas contra el marco de la puerta, cerró los ojos para intentar que las lágrimas no salieran de ellos. Tal vez Matt no hubiese sentido nada con ese beso pero, sin embargo, ella sí había sentido algo. Ese algo que Michael ya había percibido mucho tiempo atrás y que, al final, la había llevado a cortar con ella.

La chica miró su teléfono móvil… Movió el dedo sobre la pantalla táctil para mirar mensajes anteriores, aquéllos en los que Michael le advertía que se aclarara con lo que sentía o aquello no iba a ir a ninguna parte, que no estaba dispuesto a seguir con una relación a distancia sabiendo que ella pensaba en otro a parte de en él. Y más cuando ese otro estaba cerca de ella casi a diario.

La chica llegó al último mensaje, al que había escrito en cuanto Matt se había dirigido al cuarto de baño.

"_Tenías razón en todo, Michael. Sí estaba enamorada de él…"_

* * *

Tai vio llegar a Matt con paso lento. Se sentó junto a él en el mismo sitio que el día anterior. Matt parecía terriblemente cansado, ¿qué habría hecho en todo el día? Unas profundas ojeras coloreaban de un tono violáceo sus párpados inferiores y Tai se abstuvo de preguntar, no quería llevarse un buen puñetazo de parte de su amigo Matt.

─¿Cómo lo llevas? No has venido en toda la mañana – preguntó el moreno.

─Ayer besé a Mimi – Tai estuvo a punto de caer de la silla de la impresión. Ya podría estar Matt preocupado por el tema como para soltárselo a bocajarro de ese modo, menuda bomba acababa de lanzar.

─Esto… no sé qué decirte – el rubio sonrió ante la sinceridad de su amigo.

─Olvídalo, solo necesitaba soltarlo – dijo sacudiendo la cabeza mientras sacaba los apuntes. Estaba agotado, no había dejado de pensar en ella en toda la noche y apenas había dormido un poco por la mañana. El tiempo se le echaba encima para su último examen… Había decidido olvidar el tema hasta que terminara, día y medio. Luego, debería mirarla a los ojos y tomar una decisión.

* * *

**Querida Jacque espero que te guste el fic, pensaba hacerlo one – shot pero como me va a quedar un poco largo mejor lo divido en un two – shot, no tendrá más capítulos. No te preocupes que no tardaré en subirlo :) **

**Un abrazo**

**Takari95**


End file.
